Talk:Tony Almeida/Archive
UNBLOCK I am requesting that this is unpretected and anyone who agrees sign your name to this message.Sith24ssb 02:22, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::I agree. It's about time.Black Kirby 02:23, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :: Agree, please unblock. RyanGibsonStewart 03:08, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::Definately. Nina&Tony4eva 15:43, 26 August 2008 (UTC) The two votes you're supporting Ryan are from the same trolling sock puppeteer (see this page). Also, I haven't read any convincing arguments for altering this policy, so unless someone takes a stab at it, the policy will remain unaltered by default. I agree it makes the wiki stale in certain places, and it's goddamn annoying to revert the same spoiler violations all the time, but policy is policy... and it's policy for a reason: consensus, which only changes when arguments are made. – Blue Rook 04:02, 13 June 2008 (UTC)talk Personally, I can wait until season 7 before editing Tony Almeida's page but I was looking over the administrators responsipilities (thats not spelt right...) and I was thinking, could you stop people editing the status box and the season 5 bit but allow them to freely edit all the rest ? - 2Anthony4 19:49, 26 August 2008 (UTC) : In the past, methods like that had been attempted, and not just for Tony. Admins created templates for the infobox and appearances, but users would delete them and restore the originals. Worse, they added spoiler content within the body article, and we can't prevent that unless the whole page is locked. – Blue Rook 20:54, 26 August 2008 (UTC)talk :: Check out the page history from last year at this time to see how ridiculous it was to maintain. --Proudhug 21:12, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Yep, I see what you mean, there were a whole lot of edits on things that should not be edited ! - 2Anthony4 08:54, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Cordilla virus sting operation Could someone with Admin rights please add a link to the Cordilla virus sting operation into his article somewhere, and also please add him to the category? Thanks! SignorSimon 06:42, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Lockdown I'm so freaking sick of this page being on lockdown! I've waited half a freaking year for this crap to resolve, and so far, it has'nt. This page is probaly going to be on lockdown forever because some people don't know how to read the policy! I admit, I don't like the policy, I think this site would make a very good source for season 7 information, but you don't see me breaking the rules! Now please, who ever is vandalising this article, stop doing it! Some people want to edit this article! And to the administrators, unprotect this page already! I've waited long enough!--Black Kirby 22:25, 27 December 2007 (UTC) : Since the vandalism that has occurred concerns his status, the lockdown will be lifted after the airing of the episode of season 7 where this information is clearly stated. Don't worry, it definitely won't be locked down "forever." If we unlocked the page beforehand, you can rest assured that the situation would become unresolved, as the only thing keeping this tidy is the lockdown itself. If you're proposing a change to policy, you must clearly state this as such, and then we can consider holding a tailored referendum or vote of some kind to see what the consensus says (this is, after all, a wiki... so it is influenced and structured by everyone, not just us admins). – Blue Rook 09:40, 28 December 2007 (UTC)talk :: If there's something specific you want to write or add to the page, perhaps we can create a subpage (something like "Tony Almeida/Submissions" or whatever) with submissions that can be admin-approved while the lockdown is in place. That might work, no? --Proudhug 14:29, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::: I agree. That way, we can effectively filter incoming intel without completely paralyzing our capabilities. --BauerJ24 23:26, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Well.... Is he alive yet? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by : Your question indicates a total ignorance of or complete disregard for the policies of this wiki. Read the spoiler policy warning (it's the massive banner that runs across the Main Page). If that doesn't answer your question, take the time to read our Wiki 24:Spoilers page. If it still doesn't make any sense, just read around on the related talk pages, and here, to understand how things need to be run at a wiki which doesn't accept spoilers. – Blue Rook 23:05, 27 October 2007 (UTC)talk His death As of right now, I don't think it's clear that he is dead. Sure, it looks that way, but I'm not 100% sure, and I don't feel comfortable putting it up that he is. Before I change it back, I was hoping to get someones thoughts. - Willo While earlier in the death, I remained hopeful (lack of silent clock, not confirmed dead on the Fox.com "24" site), now that Fox's "24" site now has a poll asking how users feel about Tony's death and they have marked him as deceased, I think it's pretty much cleared up that he is, in fact, dead.. - Wydok As one of the two people locked in a back-and-forth debate on Tony's wikicities page, I think that he is dead, not unconscious/comatose/etc. Every writer, producer and actor who has made a statement or given an interview has confirmed that Tony is dead. There is nothing anywhere to suggest otherwise. It sucks, he was my favorite, but I'm willing to bet a great deal of money that he's a goner. For good. - Kapoli I understand, but I can understand where other people are coming from, and I think that, for now, we should just leave things as unknown, because that is something we can all agree on... that even though there's evidence overwhelmingly one way, it wouldn't be the first time the producers said one thing and there was another twist. Until I see him stop breathing, I won't be sure he's dead, personally. I think we should just put "Status debated" and be done with it. Please. - Willo Deal. I was making another (my final one - promise!) edit before I saw your post. If I'm wrong, come Monday night I will be the first one back here to apologize... I know I've probably been annoying you by constantly changing Tony's status. I guess we'll see how things go Monday. Have a nice weekend! - Kapoli Actually, I think you're right. I wasn't the one changing the status (I tried a couple times, but gave up until tonight), always making it vague. I just think it's too unclear at the moment to make any judgements, but I think that once we know for sure, then to put it up.- Willo As a fan from Britain, I have not seen the episode yet, but I was so shocked about Tony. There is a side of me that thinks the writers could "resurrect" him in the next episode (which is on tonight in the USA, Monday 20th March). Ignoring Day 4, I seem to remember Day 2 when Jack Bauer actually died at the end of the 2:00am-3:00am episode (I think it was this one) and in the next episode, he was revived by a doctor with epinephrine and a defibrillator in a medical centre. Is it possible the writers might use this again? I think people would argue though that Tony had knocked out the CTU doctor and the lethal dosage he received actually went to his heart. But that's just a thought and we'll have to wait and see. - Max I noticed there has been a mention in the trivia section that Tony would be featured in two future episodes according to IMDb. I don't think that we should include any IMDb listings until after an episode has aired and the IMDb administrators confirm the information. A friend of mine added Ron Livingston's name to the cast (he was slated to reprise his role from 'Office Space'). Obviously, this guy did it as a joke to demonstrate to IMDb users that the cast lists are unreliable and edited by anyone. I don't think that we'll be seeing Tony again. Because we avoided listing his death until it was confirmed, I think we should also avoid mentioning his potential appearance in episodes that haven't aired yet, especially when the only source is IMDb. - Kapoli According to many websites (including the "Internet Movie Database"), Tony Almeida was supposed to appear in two future episodes. Those episodes were supposed to be the Day 6 season finale. Although it is not known if this is entirely true, there have been rumors that the producers and writers of 24 had to rewrite the ending of the season finale becasue of all of the leaks. Again, these are just rumors and I am not sure if Tony Almeida was really meant to return for the season 6 finale. - Stv naba Those rumors may have been floating around, but they really don't affect how his article is written. If the rumors you're talking about are ever confirmed to be true, it might go in the background notes area. But for now, they're just rumors, and ultimately, Tony is dead so that kind of thing wouldn't make it into the main body of his article anyway. – Blue Rook 17:22, 19 June 2007 (UTC)talk I've found news on two sites (TV Guide and USA Today) today, September 19, saying that Tony will be back for Season 7. How should this be integrated in to the current article? Should it only be mentioned in the background notes until there is real confirmation from FOX? - tjtenor2 : Even if Kiefer Sutherland, Joel Surnow and Carlos Bernard come on TV and state that Tony will be back next year, name the exact episode he returns and show a filmed clip, this article will indicate NONE of that. That would be a spoiler and anyone posting it would be banned from Wiki 24. As of the end of Season 6, Tony has not returned and he has been explicitly stated as being dead in the show, so the article will continue to reflect that until an episode airs that changes this fact. End of story, end of discussion. --Proudhug 17:43, 19 September 2007 (UTC) :: Tony was put in a body bag. After a lethal dose of chemicals directly to the heart. Proudhug is right, he's dead folks. They will have to bring him back in RoboCop's body to explain any kind of return, unless it's a flashback or video footage or something like that. Since season 7 seems to be going in new directions, a flashback might be how they implement Tony (if the rumors are true). But he's, like, dead.– Blue Rook 17:53, 19 September 2007 (UTC)talk ::: The press release seemed to indicate that he's going to a regular. Which indicates that he'd be back for good. Which indicates he'd be alive. I'm pretty sure they're bringing him back alive. And whether you think it's crazy or not, it will attract audiences so IN A WAY it is a good move. - Remus Lupin Press releases aren't sources of in-universe information. Not one episode that has aired on TV has gave ANY indication that Tony Almeida is alive. Nor have any of the books, comics or games. Until this changes, his status doesn't either. Please read the Spoiler Policy: : The definition of "spoiler" extends to officially released material such as on-air promos, TV Guide summaries and pre-released casting information; anything that could possibly reveal plot points before they're meant to be seen. This applies to the "off-season" as much as during the run of the show. --Proudhug 17:25, 20 September 2007 (UTC) : The audience initially was informed that Audrey was dead as well. She was considered "dead" for about 5 episodes on the show, and edits on her page showed that as well. I didn't believe it at first, but the policy here is to post information the audience knows based on episodes that have already aired. Same goes with editing Tony's living status. He's dead on screen, no characters on screen speculated otherwise. Whatever you hear from commercials, press releases, or even Howard Gordon or Kiefer Sutherland doesn't matter, because that information did not come directly from an aired episode. --Deege515 19:52, 20 September 2007 (UTC) : This is the final time I will say this. It doesn't matter if Tony is returning or not. It hasn't happened yet and therefore, posting it in an article is violating Wiki 24's spoiler policy. I can guarantee you that Jack Bauer will be back in Season 7, but you won't find any information on his page because it hasn't happened yet. No one is trying to cover anything up or say you're lying. We're just following the rules of the community. Wiki 24 is a repository for all information that has been revealed on 24 and contains NO information about future episodes, including cast. This is our site policy and it is strictly enforced. --Proudhug 20:37, 29 September 2007 (UTC) While I don't disagree with anything that has been said here by proudhug (i.e. I don't believe it until I see it and we shouldn't be spreading rumors even if they're officially released), just let me point out two things that keep me sceptical about Tony's apparent return to the show in season 7 and somewhat reinforce what proudhug is trying to do here. : one: this information was released several months prior to the season. that is clearly an effort to get the fans who've jumped off the 24 train to return to the show - but this can just as well be a red herring as has been mentioned before and he could be coming back in some capacity other than an actual alive character. therefore, let's not put anything anywhere until we've seen how this is dealt with. : two: he's (according to somewhat newer official information) going to be a regular and a part of the main cast. now, as aware as I am of the fact that some people will take this as a definite sign of tony's return to the show, I believe we all need to remember he was listed as a regular in season 5 too, and they had known from the start that he would die. : then again, this second point sort of weakens the first, in that, if it were only in a flashback they were bringing tony back, he wouldn't be listed as a regular, imo. : J_A I agree that no mention of Tony Almeidas return should be mentioned in the article as the article should be a supply of information of events that HAVE happened and not stuff that hasn't happened yet :KillerKen I disagree, I think that there should be a little section about the Day 7 trailer and how it reveals that he is in fact not dead! :Gumbo146 :Speaking of Season 7: Why isn't there information on this website about the the upcoming season? Don't tell me it's too soon, there's a freaking trailer for god sake! It would've aired in a few weeks if it wasn't for that damn writers strike. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by :: Your question indicates a total ignorance of or complete disregard for the policies of this wiki. Read the spoiler policy warning (it's the massive banner that runs across the Main Page). If that doesn't answer your question, take the time to read our Wiki 24:Spoilers page. If it still doesn't make any sense, just read around on the related talk pages, and here, to understand how things need to be run at a wiki which doesn't accept spoilers. – Blue Rook 03:13, 2 January 2008 (UTC)talk Just curious-- The first seventeen minutes of Day 7 are shown on the 24: Redemption DVD, wich confirms that Tony is alive. That's still technically a spoiler, right? - Dann-Fonda : Check the thread at the bottom of the page, it's all about this topic. At the moment, there is no consensus. Personally I will defer to whatever Proudhug decides. 17:22, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Full first name? 01:04, 28 April 2007 Proudhug (Talk | contribs | block) (found his full first name) I'm curious. Where? --Deege515 20:58, 6 May 2007 (UTC) : I figured someone would ask, so I kept a screengrab: : Okay, good. Well now that his complete legal name is known, I'd reluctantly suggest that this article be moved to Anthony Almeida. --Deege515 21:08, 6 May 2007 (UTC) : According to the Manual of Style, "The titles of articles about characters should be the name by which the character was most commonly known in the the 24verse, with later names preferred to earlier ones, and full names preferred to partial names or nicknames." He's most commonly known as "Tony Almeida," so that's what we go with. If "Tony" and "Anthony" were both commonly used, such as with Kim/Kimberly Bauer, the second, and possibly the third clause would come into play. Since only "Tony" is ever used commonly, that's the article title. With Kim, both were commonly used, but she was rarely ever referred to as "Kimberly" past S1, if at all, so we stop after the second clause, "with later names preferred to earlier ones." If a character had two common names which were both used frequently throughout the character's run, we'd go to the third clause and accept the full name as official. Does this clear things up? --Proudhug 21:17, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Yeah, fine, sure. --Deege515 21:31, 6 May 2007 (UTC) In the unlikely chance that someone chose to search Anthony over Tony, I made a redirect so that if one were to put Anthony Almeida in, it would simply send them to Tony's main page. This work? --BauerJ24 23:35, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Every episode of the first three seasons, or not? One of the peices of trivia states that Tony was in every episode of the first three seasons, save one. The apperances section states that he is in fact in every episode. Does anybody know which peice of information is correct, so that we may fix it? --JPizzle1122 01:38, 13 June 2006 (UTC) : I'm currently in the process of verifying every character appearance on the show, so I'll come by the correct answer eventually. Until then, maybe someone else will be able to answer this question. --Proudhug 01:53, 13 June 2006 (UTC) The official Fox 24 site does not have an entry for Tony from 3:00 p.m. to 6:00 p.m. on Day 1. However, it does have entries for every other hour in Seasons 1 to 3. --Zhoul 04:07, 13 June 2006 (UTC) : I think that's because he really didn't do anything notable for those three hours. But it's possible he missed an episode in there. As I said, I'm gonna check it out anyway. --Proudhug 04:08, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :There was definetely an episode or two that he missed in season 3, during his injury. - Xtreme680 04:09, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Hmm...the FOX's site and this site gives some hints. As Zhoul said, he's got entries in each of the first 72 episodes except those three hours in Season 1. However, our own summaries for those three episodes show Tony Almeida being credited for Day 1 4:00pm-5:00pm and Day 1 5:00pm-6:00pm, but NOT Day 1 3:00pm-4:00pm. I'm thinking that 3pm-4pm on Day 1 was the only episode that he missed. Hope that helps. --Rohrk21 21:34, 13 June 2006 (UTC) : Yeah, according to the A Day in the Life episode guide, he's not credited for 3pm-4pm. I or someone else will verify it before we change it. --Proudhug 21:41, 13 June 2006 (UTC) : Confirmed: I checked episode 1.16 (3-4pm) and he is not listed in the credits, nor does he appear at all during the hour. I will make the nessecary corrections to the page now.--JPizzle1122 01:28, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Including the information that Tony wasn't in 1x16 in his appearances is totally logical. He's in 23 of 24 episodes. Any other show, it probably wouldn't matter, but the episode titles here are so samey it's a huge pain to read down the whole massive list to figure out which one's missing (or how many are missing). Nobody who wants to know about Tony's Appearances would look in Trivia. It hurts nothing to leave the information there, but it makes things difficult to leave it out. --StBacchus 11:49, 15 June 2006 (UTC) : But the list is called "Appearances". Why would a list of appearances include non-appearances? What if he had missed two episodes? Or three? Five? When does it become "easy" to read? I think a maximum of 23 episodes listed per Day isn't that difficult to read. Now, if they were listed out of order, that would be quite a pain to figure out which one(s) is missing. : Anyway, it's kind of a moot point since I've got an alternate solution brewing in my head, which I'll be working on real soon. Just 'cause you can't wait! --Proudhug 14:44, 15 June 2006 (UTC) ::: LMAO! (Inside joke.) --Zhoul 22:19, 15 June 2006 (UTC) ::God help us… Proudhug’s scheming... --Kapoli 14:55, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Every episode Tony has not appeared in every episode of 24. Proudhug 18:14, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC) *Sorted. --24 Administration 10:28, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) If you think that Tony has appeared in every episode of 24, then you obiously hav'nt watched the show. He appears in 23 episodes of the first season(all but one). He appears in 18 episodes of the fourth season. He only appeared in 6 episodes in season 5 because of his apparent death. The only seasons where he has appeared in every episode are 2 and 3. You guys are smart. Locking down the page was a great move. Tony Almeida 24 09:43, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Uhhh At the end when Toni dies Somone put "She's gone" instead of " He's gone"-Ruan Right :That is because "She's gone" was his last words. He was referring to his wife, Michelle Dessler, who died in the first episode. -- Matthew R Dunn 13:47, 28 September 2008 (UTC) It's official Tony is now officially alive as he was seen in the first 17 minutes of Day 7 8:00am-9:00am (not a trailer), included on the 24: Redemption DVD. Isn't it now time to unlock this page and change Tony's status to alive?Jol123 07:07, 26 November 2008 (UTC) : I'm aware of this. I tend to agree with you. That content is fair game in my book, since it's public. Let's wait and see what Proudhug, Simon, and any other concerned users have to say about this, before I un-protect the page. 07:10, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::While it's technically fair game, I also know that some people (somehow) don't know yet that Tony's alive and don't want to be spoiled. I made a page for the Season 7 preview: Day 7 8:00am-9:00am. I think we can start adding/changing articles for everything in the first 17 minutes, but that we should put the spoiler tag on all of them. --Pyramidhead 08:05, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I know this isn't a great idea as some people will inevitably be spoiled, but it has been stated that the info from the DVD is considered fair game (Proudhug mentioned it in a forum post a month or so ago) so I have to agree with Pyramidhead. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:24, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :: Sorry I wasn't around to bump that thread. Yes, as far as I'm concerned, the entirety of the first 17 minutes of the D7 premiere isn't the slightest bit a spoiler. I don't agree that the page should even have a spoiler tag warning, myself, but if everyone else thinks it should, that's fine. --Proudhug 16:02, 3 December 2008 (UTC)